Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Comic Con Stuttgart - Ein kleiner Abschlussbericht
Letzten Freitag wurden eifrig die Sachen gepackt, die Comics, das Con-Hon-Büchlein oder die Rüstung für das jeweilige Cosplay wurden in die Tasche gestopft und alle pilgerten nach Baden-Wüttenberg, denn die "Comic Con Germany" fand zum ersten Mal in Stuttgart statt! right|thumb|150px|Was machen denn die zwei in einer Feenwelt? Während ich die Waffen für die Cosplayer kontrollierte, ging es mit circa 50.000 Besucher im Gebäude kunterbunt zu. Zwei Transformer liefen zwischen dem Panini- und Paramountstand herum, die German Garrison und die vielen Cosplayer als Kylo Ren verkleidet, sorgten für das gewisse Star-Wars-Flair und beim James-Bond-Club konnte sich jeder mit einem Bond-Double fotografieren lassen. Bei dem musste man dreimal schauen, ob es sich nicht um den echten Daniel Craig handelte... Gleich mehrere Generationen trafen bei einer großen LEGO-Ausstellung mit Mittelalter-, Fantasy-, Star-Wars- oder Entenhausenwelt zusammen und begeisterten viele Besucher, die oftmals an den Bauten stehen blieben und die Liebe zum Detail bestaunten. Viele blieben aber auch bei den Zeichnern im hinteren Bereich der Halle stehen und sahen zu, wie diese den Bleistift und die Feder schwangen. Ganz besonders beliebt waren aber auch die Stargäste! Ein Schwarm an Teenies versammelte sich wie eine Traube um Bob Morley und Richard Harmon aus der Serie "The 100", die Trekkiefans um Robert O'Reilly und John Garman Hertzler und Frauenherzen schmolzen, als Nathan Fillion am Sonntag dann doch noch erschien und die Besucher ein teures Autogramm oder ein Foto abstauben konnten. ComicCon Stuttgart Alex.jpg|Alex auf der Suche nach Marty ComicCon Stuttgart Aquaman.jpg|Handsome Aquaman ComicCon Stuttgart Blackout.jpg|WOOOHU Transformers! ComicCon Stuttgart Celestia.jpg|Queen der Ponys ComicCon Stuttgart Deadpool.jpg|Pflüschpferd wurde kontrolliert ComicCon Stuttgart Doctor Who.jpg|intensifies ComicCon Stuttgart Hydra.jpg|Da sagt man doch gerne "Hail Hydra!" ComicCon Stuttgart Jasper Lapis.jpg|Weeee are the Grystal Gems...~ ComicCon Stuttgart Jean Claude van Ramme.jpg|Da Rules! ComicCon Stuttgart Lexa.jpg|Grounders versammelt euch! ComicCon Stuttgart Peach.jpg|The princess is in another castle ComicCon Stuttgart Scout.jpg|BONK! ComicCon Stuttgart Stan.jpg|Gravity Falls Unite! ComicCon Stuttgart Star Wars.jpg|BB-8 Approves! ComicCon Stuttgart Tracer.jpg|Cheers, Darlings! ComicCon Stuttgart Zoomania.jpg|Hopps im Einsatz Noch am Freitag hatte ich gerätselt, wie das Gesamtpaket ComicCon auf dem Messegeländes in Stuttgart aussehen würde, denn Halle 1 noch voller LKWs zugeparkt und die ganzen Stände sahen noch arg karg aus. Ich war dennoch sehr positiv überrascht und man merkte, dass der Veranstalter von der FedCon und der RingCon Erfahrung hatte wie alles zu organisieren war. Im Gegensatz zur ComicCon in Dortmund wirkte alles sortiert und ordentlich. Zwar verschlug es einige Besucher bei dem schönen Wetter nach draußen, doch das Problem der zu engen Gänge bei den Menschenmassen blieb weiterhin bestehen und so knäulte sich auf den 45.000 Quadratmeter alles. Auch die Zeichner hätte man mehr in den Fokus setzen sollen und nicht am Ende der Halle, wo nur noch die Leute durchhuschten und sich nicht überlegten sich etwas zeichnen zu lassen. Trotz dessen war es wirklich eine wunderschöne ComicCon, die Helfer und die Orga waren alle freundlich und ich hatte ein wirklich supertolles und funktionierendes Team am Waffencheck (Sue! Hör auf mit den Nerfguns zu ballern, du verschreckst Menschen! :D). Mit den Stars konnte man auch so kurz einen Smalltalk führen und die Aussteller gingen auf die Fragen ein und man konnte mit ihnen über dessen Comics reden (Ehapa wo bleibt der neue Asterix-Band?) und sich locker unterhalten. center|450px Insgesamt eine tolle Veranstaltung und ich freue mich auf die nächste Comic Con Germany am 1. bis zum 2. Juli 2017! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Entertainment-Newsteam Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge